1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an electro-optical assembly and more particularly to an assembly including optical components and at least one opto-electrical component on a substrate, the substrate being contained within a sealed housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the development of electro-optics, and particularly during the development of signal transmission through light waveguides, assemblies of optical components and electrical components such as, for example, film circuits are united. A problem exists during the manufacture of such assemblies in that the optical components have to be protected from even the slightest contamination which would reduce the already low light amplitudes in the waveguides. Standard methods for fastening film circuits in a housing include soldering with a fluxing agent or gluing with an adhesive which usually contains a solvent. These methods cannot be used in combination with optical components due to the risk of contamination, particularly of the optical surfaces of the optical components.
In the European patent application EP-82-0118677, for example, is disclosed a method and apparatus for setting a light receiving end of a light conductor in the focus of a lens. The light conducting element is joined firmly to the lens carrying element with the assistance of glue. Insofar as optically effective surfaces are exposed, there is a risk of contamination of the components by the epoxy resin glue or by the solvent of the adhesive.
An additional problem occurring during the manufacture of electro-optical assemblies is that an extremely precise alignment and assembly of the optical and opto-electrical components must be provided. This is due to the small dimensions of the light waveguides and of the light rays being transmitted. Particularly when mounting film circuits which contain electro-optical components, a problem arises that neither the standard mounting methods for optics nor the fastening methods for film circuit technology can be used.